


¡Cuidado!

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Debes escuchar las palabras de advertencia cuando son emitidas, sobretodo por tu instinto, sin dejarte llevar por lo que deseas ver.Loki y Thor son dos hermanos con un pasado oscuro, sin embargo ante la sociedad son tan encantadores, que nadie sospecharía el peligro mortal que representan.Este fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin ánimo de lucro, situado en universo alterno, basado en los personajes de Marvel.Advertencias: Lemon, incesto, angst, violencia.





	1. El viaje

El tener un apellido respetable, siempre será lo más importante, independientemente de las posesiones, porque la fortuna va y viene, sin embargo todo el dinero del mundo no es suficiente para comprar la reputación que ofrece un apellido de alcurnia.  
Esta era una lección en la que su padre había insistido, durante los breves lapsos de tiempo que pasaba en casa, siempre se aseguraba de forjar aquel ideal en sus jóvenes mentes, lo que resultaba en una verdadera ironía, ya que su evidente falta de apego por la fortuna se debía ni mas ni menos que a su fascinación por el juego.

Una sacudida le hizo abandonar sus cavilaciones, siempre que viajaban se mantenía en un estado de semivigilia, muy a menudo la historia de su pasado junto con la expectativa de su futuro lograban invadir sus pensamientos; tan distinto a su hermano quien estaba profundamente dormido, el podría descansar cómodamente incluso en una cama hecha de filosas rocas, al verlo así pensaba en cuan diferentes eran, sus rutinas de sueño bien podrían representarlos, él era pragmático, frío, calculador a pesar de la mascara de servilismo y encanto que a menudo le gustaba usar, su apariencia estaba siempre a la última moda, con elegantes trajes complementados con bastones, sombreros finos y guantes con toques de pieles exóticas e invariablemente, lo único que resto del inmenso legado al menos en lo que a joyas respecta, aquel anillo cuyos cuervos rodeaban una esmeralda, debajo de la cual podía verse como mudo testigo el escudo de armas de los Odinson.

Siempre debían lucir con un aura de perfección incluso cuando no hubiera nada en su caja fuerte o en sus estómagos.

Había tratado de instruir con esos principios a Thor, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos fallaba, si bien era cierto que su hermano vestía siguiendo las indicaciones, comportándose de acuerdo al plan, él tenía un espíritu libre, salvaje y hasta cierto punto inocente que lo volvían irresistible, mas de una vez le había reñido por despojarse de sus finos atuendos para darse un baño en el río, rodar por la hierba o hacerse cargo él mismo de los caballos; el rubio amaba la libertad, él comprendía a la perfección aunque no lo justificaba, incluso ahora tenía la corbata desecha con la camisa entreabierta mostrando su fuerte pecho, era un desastre.

El moreno negaba con la cabeza, se acerco para arreglarlo, pero sus dedos finos se colaron entre la abertura de su camisa, para sentir la calidez de su piel, delineo esos fuertes pectorales, pellizcando maliciosamente una de sus tetillas, el rubio gimió, pero se mantuvo en aquel sueño profundo, Loki termino de vestirle, haciendo con especial interés el nudo de la corbata, para hacer un movimiento mas atrevido esta vez, besando los labios de su hermano, haciendo que este se despertara, atrapandole con sus fuertes brazos, tumbándolo sobre el asiento, para convertir aquel contacto tímido en algo pasional.

-basta...no tardaremos en llegar, el cochero puede oír.

El rubio no parecía interesado en soltarlo, llevo sus manos a recorrer sus piernas, sus besos fueron avanzando por sus mejillas hasta que mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-tu empezaste, no pienso quedarme con las ganas de tocarte, tengo que pasar la noche dentro de ti después de lo que me hiciste.

Claro que deseaba yacer con él, pero no podía dejarse llevar sin mas, debían esperar a estar en un lugar apropiado.

-cuando lleguemos al hotel, entonces podrás hacerme lo que quieras, por ahora ya has tenido bastante.

Tomo su bastón para golpear con este la mano que ya buscaba desnudarle, se deslizo agilmente de regreso a su lugar para mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

-Loki, ¿por que me castigas?, ¿acaso no hice lo que me pediste?-

Ese gesto suplicante nunca había podido resistirlo, rememoraba sus días de infancia, cuando no podía darle lo que necesitaba, el solo recordarlo hacia que le hirviera la sangre, ademas por esta vez debía darle la razón, cumplió con cada parte del plan, era una lastima que Sif no tuviese mas que una moderada herencia, apenas lo suficiente para que lograran pasar el invierno, pero aún así su hermano merecía su premio.

Levantó el bastón para tocar un par se veces el techo, se bajo para intercambiar algunas palabras con el cochero, a su regreso, comenzaron a tomar ruta fuera del camino principal, hasta quedarse frente a una pequeña cabaña escondida, un refugio temporal de cazadores.

-¿que planeas?-el rubio se quedó algo sorprendido, las acciones de su hermano siempre tenían un propósito bien definido, además detestaba los lugares como aquel, perdido en el medio del bosque muy seguramente sin aquellas comodidades que como no se cansaba de repetirle, eran apenas adecuadas a su nivel.

Como respuesta el moreno le dedico una sonrisa, se coloco los guantes cubriendo sus pálidas manos, tomo su sombrero y bajo invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

El cochero había descargado un baúl que metió con el mayor cuidado, enseguida volvió para hablar con Loki quien le dio un par de monedas, mientras el rubio seguía sin comprender nada.

-Thor, deberías entrar, esta helando y no sería raro que más tarde cayera una tormenta.

Asintió, asegurándose de cerrar muy bien la puerta, cruzando una gruesa madera entre dos hendiduras colocadas a ambos lados, sin importar donde pasaran la noche, siempre tomaba esa precaución. Cuando terminó, busco a su hermano, este se había desprendido de sus lujosas ropas quedándose solo con el pantalón y la camisa que se había arremangado para no ensuciarla al remover los tizones dentro de la chimenea; ya había iluminado el resto de la habitación con velas, ahora encendía el fuego soplando un poco entre algunos maderos para avivar el pequeño fuego que encendiera con un par de fósforos.

-espero no estés muy hambriento, las provisiones son pocas pero servirán, en el hotel podrás alimentarte como es debido, sabes los cazadores siempre dejan algo para quien pudiera necesitarlo.

Thor admiraba esa parte de Loki, el sabía ensuciarse las manos, era muy hábil, tenía un aura muy diferente cuando se despojaba de aquellas maneras de hombre de las altas esferas y se ocupaba de labores cotidianas, su naturalidad lo volvía mucho mas atractivo.

-estoy bien, pero no es comida lo que necesito en estos momentos.

El moreno se puso en pie, sacudiendose las manos un poco, el ambiente se tornaba cálido a medida que los leños ardían, pero incluso esto era frío en comparación de la mirada que le dedicaban.

-Deberás esperar un poco mas, lo que paso en el carruaje fue suficiente.

Le dio la espalda, pero el mayor no le permitió avanzar, lo aprisiono entre sus brazos,acomodando la cabeza cerca de su cuello para besar esa zona, sabía como acariciarlo para hacerlo ceder.

-no sigas negándote Loki, si tuvieras otras intenciones jamas me habrías traído aquí.

El menor sonrió, sus manos acariciaron aquellos brazos que lo mantenían cautivo.

-¿que podía hacer?, mi salud es frágil tu lo sabes, no podría soportar un viaje tan largo sin tener un adecuado descanso, menos mal el cochero conocía este refugio y claro habría sido irresponsable dejarme solo, debías quedarte, pero él no dejaría que un par de forasteros pasaran aquí tanto tiempo, volverá cuando amanezca-se giro, uno de sus brazos fue detrás de su cuello mientras la otra mano acaricio su barbilla-solo tendrás esta noche para...atenderme.

Le beso la comisura de los labios, pero con eso fue suficiente, Thor ni siquiera le llevo a la cama que se veía al fondo, apilo algunas pieles poniéndolas frente a la chimenea y arrojo a su hermano contra ese lecho improvisado.

-espera, no te portes como un salvaje.

Negaba pero le fascinaba la forma tan necesitada que tenía Thor de acariciarle, le divertía hacerlo enfadar cuando este trataba inútilmente de desnudarle, siempre había puesto a sus trajes cintas y botones innecesariamente complicados para desabrochar solo por molestarlo, lo que con frecuencia hacia que terminaran arruinadas al ser rasgadas para que los labios de su hermano lograran embeberse con su piel.

-tómalo con calma-peinaba sus largos cabellos dorados entre sus dedos, dejando que besara su cuello, sus hombros, podía sentir sus manos fuertes recorriéndole las caderas, subiendo por los músculos de su espalda y volviendo a bajar para colarse entre sus muslos, acariciando su entrepierna, los jadeos cálidos le crispaban la piel, sus gemidos emanaban copiosamente cuando le mordía, volviendo a hacer las marcas que le dejara la última noche que pasaron juntos.

-Loki

Amaba su voz con ese tinte de necesitado deseo, le provocaba buscar sus labios y llevar sus manos hacia las ropas que le estorbaban, para dejar al descubierto su torso con esos músculos torneados que resultaba una delicia recorrer, todo en el rubio era perfecto.

-estas en deuda conmigo y lo sabes-su mirada picara buscaba la profundidad de sus ojos azules, siempre se habían comunicado de aquella forma.  
Thor lo empujo de nuevo, esta vez sus besos fueron bajando hasta que la punta de su lengua se deslizo en su ombligo provocandole un extraña sensación.

-mmmm...

Le dejo juguetear un rato, pero pronto esos labios retomaron su recorrido que terminó en su miembro endurecido que ya estaba esperándolo, pero no lo tomo inmediatamente, sujeto la base para luego dejar pequeño besos y lamidas contra el largo, su mirada permanecía contra la de su hermano, el moreno estaba molesto por que lo hiciera esperar, pero aquel gesto severo desapareció rápidamente al comenzar a succionar su glande, eso era algo que realmente le gustaba, pronto sus gemidos llenaron cada espacio entre las paredes de aquel refugio, y podía sentir sus dedos arrancarle algunos cabellos mientras intentaba forzarlo a tomar un ritmo impuesto por él, pero no cedería. Loki controlaba cada acción en sus vidas, todas las decisiones pasaban por su aprobación, pero no así en la intimidad, ahí era Thor Odinson quien decidía que tan rápido lo haría correrse y que tan fuerte debía gemir, conocía tan bien su anatomía que no existía manera en que no cediera a las ordenes que imponía con sus caricias.  
Pocos podrían haberse imaginado el grado de obediencia que Loki mostraba cuando recibía una felación por parte de su hermano, sus labios finos se separaban para dejar salir todos sus gemidos contenidos, arqueaba la espalda aferrándose con fuerza de aquellas pieles, sintiéndose tan perdido en ese placer que llenaba su cuerpo naciendole desde el vientre, se dejaba envolver por la sensación ardiente prodigada por su lengua inquieta y la calidez en su boca, siempre lo había pensado pero en ese momento no le quedaba duda que haría lo que fuera por él, cumpliría con el capricho mas absurdo que tuviera, de tal manera perdía la cabeza, sus pensamientos abandonaban la coherencia mientras gritaba su nombre incapaz de soportar por mas tiempo la placentera tortura.  
Para Thor no había nada comparado con el sabor de su simiente, por eso se daba tempo para disfrutarlo, succionando cada gota, lamiendo su entrepierna para dejar ese miembro aun convulso y semierecto.  
Al erguirse podía contemplar la pálida piel enrojecida, por donde sus rudas caricias habían pasado, pero principalmente en sus mejillas, su pecho se elevaba y descendía con un ritmo acelerado, pero sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su propia figura.  
Loki tenía una forma de comportarse que le parecía de lo mas sensual, su mirada esmeralda fulguraba deseo mientras lamia sus dedos, succionandolos de una manera que hizo al rubio tragar saliva. Mantenía esa sonrisa lasciva mientras los llevaba a su entrada para prepararse adecuadamente, pero sin acallar los gemidos que a su acompañante tanto le gustaban.  
-Thor...aaahhh.  
El mayor apenas podía contenerse, pero terminaba cediendo a sus impulsos, retirando esos dedos invasores para poder tomar lo que le pertenecía, la punta de su miembro se friccionaba ansiosa, presionaba con fuerza las piernas de su hermano, enterrando las uñas porque le resultaba imposible controlar su fuerza.  
-mmmm...¡Loki!.  
Su respiración pesada buscaba la de su hermano, le besaba con desesperación invadiendo con su lengua de la misma forma que lo hacia su miembro e invariablemente reconocía ese gesto en el menor; sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados en una maliciosa sonrisa, jadeaba manteniendo su cuerpo tenso, obligandolo a moverse con fuerza, en un vaivén intenso.  
Loki se aferraba a su cuerpo, temblaba con cada nueva embestida, pero sus caderas se movían contra las de su hermano, lo disfrutaba como estaba seguro nadie mas lo hacía, era una locura.  
Su mirada se mantenía fija contra el rústico techo, pensando en lo mucho que hicieron para separarlos, en lo que le había denigrado esa persona, pero a pesar de todo, ahí estaba él, siendo lo más importante para el heredero de la familia Odinson, sintiendo como su cuerpo se cimbraba cada vez que golpeaba ese punto en su ser, sellada su victoria mientras lo penetraba, esperaba que ahora pudieran verlo todo, Thor era suyo para siempre y él a su vez le pertenecía.  
-¡más...fuerte!.  
Su voz fue autoritaria, lo que hizo que el mayor se detuviera, a pesar de que sentía el mismo fuego intenso, sus ojos azules tenían aquella malevolencia, le hacían someterse a su encanto, llevar sus dedos temblorosos a retirar los cabellos adheridos a su frente a causa del sudor.  
-...¿me lo haces mas fuerte?...por favor.  
Le dio un beso con sus labios temblorosos, mostrando que se sometía a su voluntad aun cuando decidiera salirse y dejarlo insatisfecho; pero no era así, el rubio intensifico ese beso mientras arremetía de nuevo contra su cuerpo, esta vez atrayéndolo de tal manera que la fricción entre ellos estimulaba su miembro, agregando la humedad de sus líquidos preseminales a sus cuerpos ya empapados.  
El moreno estaba muy cercano a venirse de nuevo, pero Thor lo evitó, no lo dejaría terminar hasta que también lo hiciera.  
-¡Loki...LOKI!.  
El aludido se aferraba con mucha fuerza a sus hombros, gimiendo gustoso a su oído, dejando salir algunos sonidos lastimeros pues le dolía el tener que aguantar para correrse.  
-vente dentro...lléname...  
Pero no era una orden, sino un deseo, que su amante no demoro demasiado en cumplir, pues el cuerpo de su hermano despertaba en él una sed animal que solo follandolo podía ser saciada, únicamente cuando se venía dejando su semilla, marcando con fuego profundo en sus entrañas podía calmar el desasosiego que clamaba en su ser cuando no lo tenía cerca.  
Era algo enfermizo, pero su expresión al llegar al éxtasis era lo que mas le gustaba, verlo a punto de perder el conocimiento, temblando y masajeando aun su miembro que mantenía luchando por el cálido espacio en su ser, siendo empujado por su propio simiente.  
-sabe bien-se relamió luego de probar ese sabor salado, para luego buscar sus labios-eres un mentiroso, tu nunca has estado enfermo.  
El moreno sonreía de lado, dejando salir un suspiro.  
-espero que jamas se enteren, porque sería una pena que ya no tuvieras que darme la medicina.  
Thor le devolvió aquella sonrisa, alcanzo una de las pieles para que se cubrieran.  
-Entonces estas de lo mas enfermo, hoy tengo que darte una dosis aun mayor y luego veremos que pasa.  
Loki le vio con una seriedad absoluta.  
-¿acaso piensas pasar toda la noche ahi dentro?.  
Recibió una mordida en el cuello, podía escuchar esa risa socarrona.  
-no veo quien pueda impedírmelo.  
\---  
Los sonidos emanaban de todos los sitios y de ninguno, pero estaban muy cerca, podía sentir los pesados pasos resonando contra la podrida madera, no habían mas que sombras moviéndose a su alrededor, cortando cada paso que quisiera dar hacia una estancia segura. Estaba perdido, atrapado y solo, encerrado en ese lugar que tenia dibujos de tétricos muñecos en las paredes, contra las que se proyectaban sombras de los barrotes; luego la oscuridad absoluta.  
Corría por la habitación, sin importarle lastimarse al caer luego de tropezarse con aquellas cosas que no podía ver, era una travesía poder llegar hasta un rincón en el cual poder refugiarse y entonces los oía, eran gritos de dolor que resonaban por la casa, junto con el inconfundible sonido del látigo contra la piel, rasgándola, eran largos, lastimeros, su sonido incluso cruzaba la débil defensa que trataba de forma al poner las manos contra sus oídos.  
Había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió, comprobó que la puerta de su prisión se encontraba abierta, unas manos buscaban sujetarle, se veían blanquisimas aun mas con ese liquido escarlata que las manchaba.  
Despertó de un salto, todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, temblaba sin control con un claro gesto de terrible angustia en el rostro, su corazón latía muy aceleradamente, el pánico invadía cada poro de su piel, dejando con una carencia de vida sus normalmente cálidos ojos azules.  
Loki lo abrazo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose tan impotente al verlo de esa manera, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo para cantarle al oído, una canción lenta que buscara devolverlo a la cordura, pero cuando eso no funcionaba, se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, con sus manos recorriéndole en caricias lascivas que despertaban su falo al cual daba cobijo en su cuerpo, mientras se movía, el sonido de sus gemidos aumentaba, el calor le volvía y sus brazos antes inertes lo abrazaban.  
-Thor...vuelve a mí.  
Quizá sus palabras no le respondieran, pero en cambio, su entrada era golpeada con fuerza una y otra vez, sentía los besos recorriendo su cuello, marcándolo, hasta que la pasión les hacia terminar juntos, él premiaba su esfuerzo con su semen caliente y entonces sabia que había logrado calmar de nuevo sus terrores nocturnos.  
-te amo Loki.  
El moreno se levantaba sintiendo los restos de la pasión deslizándose por sus muslos, pero no decía mas, se acurrucaba para sentir su cálida respiración hasta quedarse de nuevo dormidos.   
Lo amaba indudablemente, pero reconocerlo resultaba demasiado peligroso.


	2. La llegada

La respiración del rubio era suave y acompasada, envuelto aún en el tibio adormecimiento de las primeras horas del día y muy a su pesar, abría los ojos apenas, extendiendo la mano para acariciar ese cuerpo junto al suyo, pero lo único que podía sentir eran las pieles aún tibias de donde había estado recostado; entonces se incorporaba, buscando con la vista, siempre temeroso de no encontrarlo, pero allí estaba, vestido con pulcritud y elegancia, era una visión muy curiosa cuando tenía entre las manos una rustica taza de latón de donde sorbia una bebida humeante.  
Ya no quedaba en él nada de los gestos sumisos de un amante, señal inequivoca de que la fantasía llegaba a su fin, a veces parecía que a Loki solo le importaba una cosa, el dinero en grandes cantidades y obtenerlo de forma deshonesta se había convertido en una de sus especialidades, nadie lo pensaría viendo sus maneras tan propias y su aparente turbación al enterarse de actos viles, al moreno le iba bien aquella mascara, era un dios del engaño, pero Thor lo conocía tal cual era, más importante, le amaba de aquel modo, por lo que obedecería sus ordenes, claro mientras estas le agradaran, podía ser suyo, pero él también lo era.  
Una vez que se puso de pie, hiso por abrazarlo, aunque Loki lo empujo para evitarlo.  
-Debes tomar algo-camino hasta la ventana para observar el paisaje, la nieve ya estaba derritiendose-toma un baño, el carruaje vendrá pronto, nuestro destino esta cerca y el tiempo apremia.  
La idea no le gustaba, pero no porque tuviera prejuicios morales acerca de lo que hacian, la verdad era que Thor Odinson podía ser mucho más frío que su hermano algunas veces, no, su molestia residia en que tomando el papel fraternal a que los obligaba la sociedad, tenían que regresar a esos momentos de clandestinidad que si bien resultaban excitantes, no lograban satisfacerlo de todo, él amaba los gemidos de Loki, en aquellos años aprendio a tocarlo de tal modo que podia obtenerlos tan sonoros o entrecortados como lo deseara, la unica vez que le gustaba su "silencio" era cuando tenia su miembro acogido profundo en su garganta, sin duda la lengua de Loki era venenosa lo mismo que prodigiosa.  
Pero debia admitir que su hermano cedia mucho a sus caprichos y por ello, con inteligencia les habia llevado a ese lugar sabiendo que su transporte no podria volver por algunos dias de tal modo que se quedaron solos, sin testigos molestos y el habia podido saciar todos sus deseos con el, se habia venido dentro tantas veces que de ser una mujer estaba seguro que lo habria dejado en cinta.  
-¿No podemos quedarnos aqui para siempre?.

Más que la duda de un adulto, parecía la súplica de un niño, lo que provocó en Loki esa sonrisa que tanto le fastidiaba, no el suave gesto de complacencia, sino la mordaz de sus criticas ante las ideas más absurdas.  
-¿aqui?, bueno supongo que podría vivir sin los lujos que merezco, luego de un tiempo usaria solo pieles de animales cuya carne nos alimentaria, o mejor aún andaría desnudo como un salvaje. Dime Thor, ¿cazarías para mí?, ¿partirías duros leños para la chimenea?-se habia acercado tomando sus manos entre las suyas-no seas estúpido-el rubio aparto las manos, le molestaba la forma en que lo subestimaba, era cierto que nunca había tenido que hacerse cargo de trabajos duros pero era muy capaz, por él podría lograr lo imposible, tan solo por cumplir sus caprichos,Loki tomó de nuevo sus manos, esta vez con mayor suavidad, llevandolas contra sus labios-estas tienen propósitos mucho más atractivos.  
Su mirada verde irradiaba deseo, lo sabía, le gustaba tentarlo en la forma que su lengua se deslizaba sobre el dorso de su mano, dejando una capa traslucida de saliva, odiaba que todo acto del menor fuese así, tan erótico.  
Le sujeto con fiereza, atrayendolo para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca sometiendo la suya, negandose a romper el abrazo hasta que estuviese satisfecho, pasaron un par de minutos al cabo de los cuales se separaron muy sofocados.  
-Loki, dejame hacerte mío, lo necesito.  
Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que no necesitaba decirlo, el menor lo sentia.  
-No, ya has tenido suficiente, me siento aún con tu semilla muy dentro a pesar de que tome tantos baños.  
Esa maldita mirada, siempre habia sabido que la belleza de sus ojos azules tenia un poder de manipulación sobre sí, que terminarían por ser su ruina y aún así-vas a ensuciarme la ropa, te lo he dichi no tenemos tiempo para esto, si accedo no te detendrás, te conozco bien.  
Thor era un ser muy básico y esa forma de negarse lo estaba irritando, aunqur cambio su expresión cuando sintio esa mano fina acariciandole sobre la ropa.  
-Lo...ki...-el moreno le sonrio, a diferencia de sus elaboradas pendas, las del rubio eran a conveniencia muy sencillas, no le fue dificil dejar en libertad su hombria, bajo la mirada sonriendo con cierta lascivia.  
-a veces olvido lo mucho que has crecido, supongo que debería tomar acciones ya que he sido responsable.  
Thor sintio el calor agolpandose en su hombria, mucho más al ver como Loki la tomaba entre sus labios, lubricando con esa lengua peligrosa, e incluso rozando con los dientes para provocarle un escalofrio.  
-¡Maldita sea, Loki!-adivinaba que sonreia, porque le resultaba tan divertido jugar con él, pero no seria por mucho, el rubio levanto la mirada observando el camino a lo lejos, un carruaje se aproximaba, lejano aún-...ya se acerca-sabia la reaccion que provocaria en el otro, pero no pensaba dejarlo escapar, apoyo las manos con el borde de la ventana, empujando sus caderas contra el otro, de tal manera que estaba seguro le habia provocado arcadas, ahora lo tenia cautivo en ese pequeño espacio-¿qué piensad que pasaría, si nos encuentran así?, los cocheros no tienen sentido de la discreción aunque debería ser algo primordial en su oficio-lo sentia moverse pero solo tanto como se lo permitia-no te dejaré como dijiste, debes hacerte responsable, desde fuera nadie nos ve, asi que sigue con lo tuyo.  
Era cierto, la pequeña ventana mantenia cubierto a lo que pesara de la mitad de su pecho hacia abajo, de modo que podía ver como se acercaba su transporte, mientras el otro mamaba con fuerza provocandole una oleada de placer que pronto lo hizo gemir.  
-mmm...que bien lo haces.  
Poco a poco se veian con mas claridad a los caballos, al cochero con su capa oscura y mirada severa.  
-vamos...¡más rápido!.  
Le ordenó y Loki no tuvo que obedecer, sabia bien que Thor era muy capaz de cunplir sus amenazas, pensaba tanto con lo que le metia por la boca que poco le importaria arruinar todos sus planes, pero sus fuertes gemidos lograban que se sintiera más dispuesto, despúes de todo, era el único capaz de complacerlo.  
-Ya puedo ver...los caballos-si era cierto, pronto le tendrían tocando la puerta, debia concentrarse y lograr que el rubio terminara.  
-Ya los detuvo...  
Solo un poco más, ya podia sentir sus preseminales deslizandose por su lengua.  
-Esta bajando...viene por el camino-aumentaba el ritmo, le atrapaba dentro de su boca con tal desesperación-...ya esta en...aaah...¡Loki!.  
Habia sido cochero durante al menos diez años, por ello no prestana demasiada atención en sus clientes, pero sin duda esos eran distintos, podía verse, ya que acostumbra llevar mercaderes, terratenientes, pero ellos tenian un aire de alcurnia, que le parecía ridículo, pues para ello deberían contar con coche propio, apenas toco la puerta, el joven rubio abrio, tenía una sonrisa afable, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su hermano, quien tenia la boca cubierta con su pañuelo y avanzó con rápidez hacia el carruaje.  
-Debe disculparlo, ha estado algo enfermo en estos días y aún tardará en recuperarse, me temo que es muy sensible, por favor hagase cargo de la valija, yo debo cuidar de él.  
El chofer hizo lo propio luego de recibir una pequeña moneda dorada, le gustaban los clientes generosos.  
Loki no se descubrio el rostro hasta que el coche se hubo puesto en marcha y cuando lo hizo, aun un hilillo de semen le escurria de los labios, su mirada era de reproche.  
-Eres un bruto, abriste tan rápido que tuve que tragarmelo.  
El rubio se encogio de hombros.  
-Lo dices con desagrado, pero a mi me gusta verte asi-se habia sentado a su lado, corrido la pequeña puerta que les conferia privacidad y tomo su barbilla para verlo-que te llene la boca y otras partes.  
Lo beso, con tal pasion que no logro resistirse, pero con una sutileza que le admiro, y se dejó llevar por él hasta quedar de nuevo separados como dos hermanos que preservan una mirada de complicidad.  
\---  
Hacia tiempo que la zona de Midgardia había dejado de ser un alijo de granjas, estan existian claro esta, pero a las afueras, donde la mayoría de los miembros de la nobleza tenían sus casas de campo; sin embargo la ciudad era bulliciosa, las actividades de los artesanos eran transformadas con rápidez en procesos en línea gracias a la llegada de las maquinas de vapor, las fábricas llenaban su paisaje con sus enormes chimeneas exhalando nubes grisáceas durante todo el día y a su alrededor se habían establecido los barrios de los trabajadores, llenos de hambre, miseria y claro en la profundidad las oscuras tabernas donde se llevaban a cabo los negocios clandestinos.  
A uno de estos, llegó un apuesto caballero, se notaba enseguida que no pertenecía pues denotaba disgusto entre los pobres asistentes con sus ropas rasgadas y sucias, frente a esas finas telas que se mecian acompasadas a cada paso que daba quien las vestía.  
Uno de los trabajadores, se había colocado frente al recién llegado.  
-aqui no eres bienvenido, sucio aristocrata.  
Uno mas se coloco a su espalda, como para evitarle la huida.  
-No deberías ser tan descortes, seguro pensara que no tenemos modales, ¿quieres una copa?.  
Estaba tan cerca que aquel caballero podía sentir su pestilente aliento con aroma de licor barato.  
-Me temo que debo declinar, no es de mi gusto lo que aqui se sirve.  
El primer hombre hizo por tomarlo de las ropas, pero el caballero lo esquivo, haciendo que chocara contra el otro, ambos volvieron a levantarse furiosos, y dispuestos a pelear; sin embargo, tenían otro invitado, un hombre cuya sombra los cubria con rapidez, dedicandoles una mirada que causaba terror.  
-Ya basta, no permito las peleas y menos contra quien he invitado.  
Ambos hombres comenzaron a ponerse muy nerviosos.  
-Lo siento Heimdall, no sabia que solias juntarte con niños bonitos de la aristocracia.  
El otro le dio un golpe para callarlo, antes de que les consiguiera más problemas.  
-Disculpalo Heimdall, es nuevo en la ciudad y no sabe como son las cosas, no molestaríamos a tu invitado, solo tratabamos de ser amigables con él.  
El enorme hombre no les habia quitado la vista de encima y sus palabras tenían un tono de advertencia.  
-Si quieren vivir, tengan mucho cuidado, se dejan llevar pero no soy quien representa el mayor peligro, Loki es mucho más peligroso de lo que esconde su cara bonita.  
El caballero sonrio malicioso, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo demasiado enigmatico.  
-¿Aún te parezco tan atractivo?.  
-Y mortal como la belladona.  
Heimdall hizo una reverencia, invitandole a pasar, dejando a los hombres perplejos, al que todos llamaban "el guardián de las puertas del Infierno", tenía reputación de haber mandado hacia ese lugar a muchos, era en extremo violento, que de supiera jamás había pérdido una pelea, incluso cuando lo superarán en número y se sospechaba era un asesino a sueldo, pero el verdadero negocio de Heimdall, era uno muy distinto, su tráfico era con la mercancía más peligrosa: información.  
Detrás de la zona donde los trabajadores bebian rodeados por barriles destartalados, había una habitación de gruesas paredes, en ella solo una mesa sencilla y un par de sillas muy rusticas que crujian a la menor provocación.  
-Has hecho un viaje largo, desde la residencia de los Odinson, las montañas de Asgard resultan una belleza por estos días según me han dicho.  
El hombre habia colocado sobre la mesa un par de pequeños vasos de un cristal muy burdo, que había rellenado con una sustancia verdosa que sacó de una pequeña botella que traía escondida entre sus ropas.  
-Seguro que no vamos a hablar de tonterias como esa, si he venido aqui es porque me has prometido que obtendría un jugoso botín, espero que así sea porque no pienso haber realizado un viaje tan pesado por la nada.  
El otro negó, mientras bebia un leve sorbo de aquella bebida.  
-Te falta paciencia y es necesaria para conseguir las mejores presas, pero esta bien, el tiempo es algo muy preciado, lo mismo que el dinero.  
El moreno sabía perfecto que así era, Heimdall tenía cierta fascinación por frecuentar los fumaderos de opio y aquel podía ser un vicio bastante costoso, pero mientras le consiguiera lo que necesitara, eso le daba lo mismo. Buscó en su ropa por un pequeño saco aterciopelado que colocó sobre la mesa, a su vez Heimdall dejó un alijo de papeles que traía entre sus ropas, ambos tomaron su parte del intercambio, examinando con cuidado los contenidos.  
En el paquete habían diferentes documentos que dictaban las propiedades de una herencia, asi como pequeños retratos, uno de una familia con el padre de pie junto a la madre que tenía una pequeña niña castaña sentada sobre las piernas, el segundo, un hombre mayor, de mirada tranquila; diferente al padre del primer retrato y por ultimo el retrato de una joven, que Loki estaba seguro, era la niña del retrato familiar.  
-Son los Foster, Lord Eduard y Madame Helen, murieron hace ya un par de años durante un viaje por el Atlántico, la niña estaba enferma y se quedó en casa, por ello fue la única sonreviviente; despúes de la muerte de sus padres, pasó al cuidado de este hombre; amigo de la familia, se rumora que es un hijo ilegitimo del abuelo Foster, su apellido es Celvic, ya es mayor y ha estado muy enfermo, si el señor lo llama a su lado, ella será la única heredera de una basta fortuna.  
-Que claro, deberá poner a las órdenes de su marido, según las costumbres.  
Heimdall sonrio mostrando esos enormes dientes blancos que contrastaban con su piel oscura.  
-No pienses que te será tan sencillo, está chica es muy diferente a las otras, aunque ha sido bien educada como es propio de sus origenes nobles, no duda en expresar sus opiniones de forma firme en todoa los temas, tiene ideas muy poco naturales en una chica de su edad, no es una dama que se someta a la voluntad de un hombre y el viejo Cedric, quien no tiene hijos legitimos o ilegitimos, decidió convertirla en su legado, la ha educado como a un hombre, la enseño a cazar, a pescar, a conducir carruajes, domesticar garañones y todo lo que necesitaba saber para llevar las riendas de los negocios, ademas al contrario de la mayoria de las mujeres, no tiene ningún interés en casarse, ha tenido pretendientes incluso por parte de la familia real, pero los ha rechazado a todos.  
-Ese no es problema, comenzaba por aburrirme de las sumisas mujeres desesperadas por el matrimonio, es fácil hacerlas caer, prefiero una digna contrincante.  
-¿Acaso no escuchaste?, si ha rechazado a hombres de noble cuna que incluso triplican su riqueza, ¿cómo tendrían oportunidad un par de aristocratas sin un penique y con solo un apellido cuya nobleza es cuestionable.  
Loki se recargo más en su silla provocando en ella un fuerte crujido.  
-Amigo mío me subestimas, lo importante no es lo que tienes, incluso tus origenes, sino lo que la gente cree, ademas no ves lo que yo veo; la mayoria puede impresionarse por una fuerte mujer que no sigue las normas diseñadas para ella, pero yo creo que solo es un disfraz, apariencia, pero en el fondo-tomo el retrato familiar mostrandoselo-se trata de una pequeña niña presa de la tragedia de sus padres, quien ha tenido que buscar la forma de sobrevivir-puso un gesto de tristeza-de seguro ha estado muy sola, es allí donde un par de refinados caballeros entran en juego, para aliviar esa sombra de soledad en su vida y ofrecerle algo que pensaba no necesitar, lo que vale más incluso que su cuantiosa fortuna.  
Heimdall soltó una carcajada.  
-Vaya, nunca creí que tuvieras intenciones tan nobles, sin duda haces gala de tus origenes, pero en el fondo eres una rata de los barrios bajos, no muy distinto al resto de nosotros.  
El moreno se quedó muy serio, pero luego sonrió de la misma forma maliciosa que cuando jugaba con Thor.  
-Estas equivocado, yo disfruti de hoteles finos, mansiones lujosas, de las cosas bellas y agradables en la vida, soy reverenciado y gente como tú, sigue refundido en la inmundicia.  
-En la misma que usted elegante caballero, que cambiaba su cuerpo por una hogaza de pan para alimentar a su hermano-el filo de la daga estaba tan cerca de su cuello que con el mínimo movimiento, podría cortarlo-lo lamento, es verdad que decidimos no hablar más del pasado.  
La mirada de Loki estaba irradiando ira, por unos segundos Heimdall pensó que todo terminaría con el sin poder dar un trago final a su última copa, pero el moreno pareció cambiar de idea.  
-Me alegra que tanto fumar, no te afecte la memoria, entonces quedamos en paz, tan solo dime algo más, ¿cómo se llama la presa tan complicada que me has conseguido esta vez?.  
Por reflejo, Heimdall paso la mano por donde antes sintiera el filo helado de la daga.  
-Su nombre es Jane.  
Loki guardo el arma y tomó aquel vaso entre sus dedos.  
-Entonces hay que brindar, por mi futura cuñada, Jane Foster.


End file.
